


Soulmates

by Bri206



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Past, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri206/pseuds/Bri206
Summary: What happens when Oliver and Felicity wake up in the past with no idea how they got there? They will have to relive their past lives and maybe find an ally or two to get back to their present.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this new idea popped in my head a while ago and I just thought I'd share it. Hope you like it and enjoy!

Oliver wakes with a start and gasp. Reaching around, he searches for his blonde beauty. When his hands come up with only cold sheets, he sits up panicked. Looking around for the first time, he realizes he is no longer in their bedroom, but his old bedroom.

His senses increase ten-fold immediately. He looks around the room like an animal out of its element. Before he can think to much about it, there is a knock at the door.

“Oliver?”

His mother’s voice cascades through the door. A few seconds later she cautiously comes in.

“Oh you’re up” she says in surprise.

He stares at her in shock.

“I just came in here to make sure you were up and not late.”

“Late? Late for what?”

His mother just gives him an exhausted look.

“For your shadowing. Did you drink to much last night, again?”

“What? No, no, it just slipped out of my mind.”

Sighing she just says, “alright, well your father is leaving in 30 minutes.”

“I’ll be down there.”

When she leaves, he thinks to himself, ‘What the hell is going on?’

* * *

 

On the other side of the city, Felicity slowly stirs into consciousness and begins to whisper.

“Good morning my Love.”

But when she feels an empty space beside her, her awareness hit her full force.

“Oliver?”

Looking around the room, she notices that she is no longer in the bed she fell asleep in, but the bed that was in her first apartment.

“What the?”

Getting up, she goes to the living room and sure enough she is in her old apartment. Going straight to her tablet, she picks it up and turns it on.

“March 15,2007? That’s impossible.” She says in disbelief.

Before she can think anymore about it, her phone goes off. On the screen it reads in bold letters, ‘FIRST DAY of WORK’.

“Work?” she whispers confused and then it dawns on her, ‘QC’. Today was her first day as a tech expert. Anxiety is gnawing at her, and she tries to calm herself down with a pep talk.

“Ok Felicity, it’s going to be ok. The number one rule to time travel, is don’t change the past. So that means go to work.”

Without further thought she goes and gets ready for her day.

* * *

 

When Oliver gets downstairs, he is met to his father reading a newspaper and drinking his morning coffee. The scene before him gives him chills. Seeing his father in the flesh after 10 years brings nothing but happiness.

“Oliver, I’m glad to see your extravagant partying last night has not affected you waking up for work this morning.”

Remembering that he woke up in his pre-island body, he fills up the act.

“Well I know this is important to you.”

Hearing the sincerity of his son’s voice, Robert looks up for the first time. Seeing that Oliver really meant what he said, he gives him an appreciative nod.

“It is.” Not pushing his luck, he goes back to reading and simply says, “let me finish this page and then we’ll go.”

“Can’t wait” Oliver mutters grabbing a freshly made muffin, courtesy of Raisa.

“Alright let’s go, we have deals to make and people to manage.”

When they step into the building, Oliver is in absolute awe. It’s everything he remembered. The gold floors, extravagant desk and high ceilings. It is so clean and chique.

“Are you going to stand there, or are we going up?”

Coming back to Earth, Oliver simply nods and follows his father into the elevator.

When the elevator closes, the door to the lobby and in comes a flustered Felicity in a pink blouse, black midi skirt, and 2-inch black heels.

“I can’t believe I ever dressed like this” she mutters under her breath.

Thirty minutes before, she was rummaging through her old closet and was very frustrated by the small amount of choices of clothing.

When she gets up to the front desk, she tells the polite man her name.

“Hi my name is Felicity Smoak, it’s my first day.”

“Section?”

“IT”

After finding her badge, he hands it to her and she heads for the elevator.

‘Wow, I forgot how sleek this building was’ she thinks to herself.

* * *

 

When the doors open to his father’s office, Oliver continues to take in every detail, soaking it in knowing that all of this will be gone one day.

“Good Morning, Monica”

“Good Morning Mr. Queen & Mr. Queen.”

“Come on Monica, how many times do I have to tell you it’s Oliver” he says in his signature charming voice.

“Yes, I’m sorry, Oliver” Roberts secretary says blushing.

As Oliver sees her blush, he remembers that he had slept with her at one time, and that causes him to give off a bit of a guilty look. Oliver knows once upon a time, he would have been revealing in the fact, but now he feels absolutely disgusted with his younger self. Considering the fact that he couldn’t fathom the idea of sleeping with anyone but Felicity. But Robert ignores it and gets straight to the point.

“What’s on my agenda today Monica?”

“Yes, Mr. Queen, you have a meeting with the board at 10, and then a meeting with Kord Industries at 1, and then a presentation with one of the new projects at 3.”

By the end of her sentence, Robert is already to his desk, reading a file.

“Alright Monica, thank you.”

“Your welcome Mr. Queen.”

And without another word, she is back at her post outside of his office. 

* * *

 

When the elevator opens to the 15th floor, Felicity is immediately taken back to her first day. She remembers being in awe of this being her first real job. Breaking from her reverie, she hears someone calling her name.

“Ms. Smoak”

Turning around she sees a face she hasn’t seen in years.

“Walter?” she whispers. “I mean, Mr. Steele. Hi.”

“Hello” he says warmly. “I just wanted to make sure you got in ok and were getting settled.”

“Oh yeah, I got in great. I got my badge” she says holding up the badge, “So yeah great.”

“Well good. Do you by any chance have a minute, there’s someone I would like to introduce you to.”

Thinking back to her real first day, she can’t remember being introduced to anyone, but takes it in stride anyway.”

“Uhm, yeah sure.”

“Brilliant, follow me” he says leading her onto the elevator she just came off of.

When they arrive to the top floor, Felicity is now very confused.

“Um, Mr. Steele?”

“Right this way” he says leading her out of the elevator. When they turn the corner, Felicity knows exactly where she is, and her anxiety shoots up like a rocket.

As they walk closer to the office she sees in front of her, she passes what use to be or what would be her desk.

“Hello Mr. Steele.”

“Good Morning Monica.”

As they continue to get closer, she sees the man she has only ever seen in pictures and heard stories about. Robert Queen, himself in the flesh. What quickly captured her attention though was the fact that there was already someone occupying his time.

Before she can tug on Walter’s shirt to tell him that he doesn’t have to do this, Walter speaks.

“Robert, I’m glad you’re here, there is someone I would love for you to meet. This is one of our brand-new IT specialist, Ms. Felicity Smoak.”

At the sound of her name, the man in front of her immediately turns around, and sure enough blue eyes meet blue.

The man before her is the very man that she had been searching and praying for since the moment she woke up in the past this morning. And the sight brings shock and joy to her face.

“Felicity?” he whispers in the voice meant specifically for her.

“Oliver” she says in a relieved sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for the wonderfully kind comments! I am so glad you are liking this story and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

_Previously on Soulmates:_

_“Felicity?” he whispers in the voice meant specifically for her._

_“Oliver” she says in a relieved sigh._

* * *

 

Not wanting to get his hopes up, Oliver cautiously asks, “Is it really you? Do you know who I am?”

Giving a short laugh, she simply says, “Of course I know who you are, you’re my-“

“Oliver you know this woman?” his father interrupts.

Remembering that they’re not alone, they both compose themselves.

“Um, yeah, this is Felicity. She’s my… friend” he stutters, even though he so desperately wants to say wife.

“Friend?” Robert asks giving a disbelieving look.

“Yes, friend. We met in Vegas one night.”

“Vegas huh?”

“What Oliver means is that we met one night and talked.”

“Yeah, the whole night.” He says happy that Felicity is getting him out of this.

“The whole night” she whispers.

“Ok, well it is nice to meet you Ms. Smoak, and welcome to Queen Consolidated.”

“Thank you, Mr. Queen, and I must say it is an honor to finally meet you. And when I say finally I mean I’ve heard so much about you. Not in a stalkerish way, just that your deals with QC are… I’m gonna  
stop talking in 3..2…1.” Zipping her lips, she looks down avoiding eye contact.

Oliver doesn’t seem fazed at all by her babble, because he is her husband and he has seen millions of those, but he is surprised to see the same smile he has on his father’s face.

“Well Ms. Smoak thank you and I think you are the perfect addition to our company.”

Blushing she looks down.

“Well Robert I know you are a very busy man, and we will let you be.” As Walter begins to usher Felicity out, he suddenly stops and turns back around. “Oh, and Oliver congratulations on the shadowing.”

“Thank you” he says uncomfortably.

And with a simple look into each other’s eyes, and small smiles of relief, Felicity and Walter leave.

* * *

 

It had been an hour since he had seen her, and an hour since he realized Felicity was here too. His father was negotiating something with the board, but he didn’t know what it was, nor did he care because he was counting down the minutes until he could leave and check on his girl.

“Oliver, what do you think?”

“What?” he asks looking away from the clock for the first time since he sat down.

“About the addition to the applied science division?”

“Oh, um, yeah it sounds great.”

Knowing that that is all he is going to get out of his son, Robert sighs and goes back to the meeting.

When 10:45 came, so did the shuffling of papers, and chairs.

“Alright everyone, we will meet back up same time next week.”

As soon as the words were out of his father’s mouth, Oliver gets up and heads straight to the door.

“Oliver, where are you going?”

“To the bathroom” he says already half way to the elevators.

“The bathroom is…” Robert gives up when Oliver turns the corner and just sighs in disappointment.

When the elevator stops at the 15th floor, Oliver wastes no time going straight to Felicity’s old office. Coming to a halt in front of her cubicle, he takes a deep breath and composes himself.

“Hi”

Looking up from a paper, Felicity has the same red pen between her lips as the one from the day he first met her.

Seeing Oliver standing in front of her desk, she immediately drops the pen and whispers “hi”

Not waiting any longer, he walks around her desk and pulls her up for a hug, which she gladly returns.

Pulling back, he kisses her passionately. After a minute Felicity breaks the kiss.

Looking around the empty room, she says “You know we probably shouldn’t be doing that, what if someone catches us? I mean it’s not like we’re together in this time.”

Ignoring her, he looks her over.

“Are you ok?”

“Yeah, are you?”

“Yeah.”

“How are we here?”

“I don’t know, I was hoping you knew.”

Giving a breathless laugh, she looks around.

“No, I mean one minute we were talking and then the next thing I know, I’m waking up in my old apartment.”

Sitting down next to each other, they don’t lose contact.

“Well what do we know?”

“That it’s March 15, 2007, and it’s my first day. You?”

“March 15th? That’s two weeks before the Gambit.”

“Oh”

“But the thing is, I don’t remember coming to shadow today.”

“Yeah well, in your defense, do you remember much of what happened pre-Gambit?”

Hesitating, he says “N-oo. But I think I would have remembered if I- wait a second I did come, but not to shadow.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. How do you come to shadow, but not shadow?”

“Because the time I was here, which was like two hours max, I was screwing his secretary.” He says disgusted.

“You know a part of me wants to be surprised, but the other part me is not, because that sounds like something you totally would have done.”

Wiping his hands over his face, he just groans.

“Man, I was a horrible person back then.”

Putting her hand on his back and rubbing comforting circles, she says “No, you were just misguided and stubborn.”

Looking her in the eye, he says “I’m so glad you’re here, I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“Ditto”

“So what’s next?”

“Well there is good and bad news.”

“I could really go for some good news.”

“Well we have friends that travel through time, hell I’m sure this would be a typical Monday morning for them.”

“Yeah, Sara can get us out of this.”

“Which leads me to the bad news, because it’s 2007 and the Gambit hasn’t gone down yet, you have not become the hood yet, resulting in me not having the technology to access them.”

“Ugh, right. Well it’s technology, whatever you need I can get that. I mean can’t you just use your computer?”

“My compu- no. This thing has the processing power of an ant.”

“Is it that bad?”

“Yes. It’s very bad, I mean it’s slow and small, there is no way that I can get the connection I need to contact the Waverider.”

“Ok, well I have money again, so just name what you need, and I got you.”

“Ok, I will figure it out.”

“Good.”

“But in the meantime, you should probably go back to your dad.”

“Felicity-“

“I’ll be fine, I mean there is literally nothing that can happen to me in my cubicle.”

He gives her a look of disbelief but shoos him away.

“Oliver, I’ll be fine”

“Ok, but I’ll be back later” he says before kissing her.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful for all of you who have read my story and posted your comments! I just want you to know that you absolutely make my day! Here is chapter 3 and I hope you enjoy it!

When the end of the day finally came, Oliver had never been so relieved in his life. As he stood to get ready to head back down to Felicity, his father stopped him.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“What?”

“The charity event tonight. Your mother is counting on you to be there, and I beg of you Oliver, not to disappoint her.”

Sighing, he slightly rolls his eyes, this can’t be happening. If he goes to the event tonight, that takes even more time away from being without Felicity, and not getting home.

“And you also don’t want to disappoint Ms. Lance. Speaking of which, when are you going to put a ring on her finger?”

That statement stops him. His father has never asked him that question before. And now that he’s thinking about it, this conversation never remotely happened between him and his father when he was alive.

“What?” Scoffing he continues “Why would you ask me that? You’ve never cared before if I married Laurel, what’s changed?”

“You know I was you once Oliver, reckless and young. I’m just saying that you have found a good woman that will stand by your side no matter what, you should take advantage of that. Besides once you make it official it will be easier to take away the temptation.”

“Temptation?”

“Please Oliver, I saw the way you were looking at the new girl today. Look I just don’t want you to make a mistake that you will regret for the rest of your life.”

“And what would that be?” he asks in full defense mode at this point.

“Letting little flings blind you from a woman that you could let slip through your fingers.”

With the end of his statement, Robert is up out of his chair, with his jacket hanging loosely in his arms. Walking past his son, he heads to the door.

“Why do you like Laurel?”

At his son’s blunt question, Robert stops in his tracks, and slowly turns around to meet his son’s eyes.

“She’s strong, and understands the world we live in.”

“What does that even supposed to mean?”

“It means that she understands that the rich have a certain way of living that some girl from Vegas will never understand.”

At the brusque dig at Felicity, his hands are in fists wanting to punch his father for insulting her.  
“You don’t know her. She’s not just some Vegas girl.”

“You can keep telling yourself that Oliver, but at the end of the day you can take the girl out of Vegas but you can never take Vegas out of the girl.”

And with that, Robert turned on his heel and headed out of the office.

“Don’t forget your mother wants us to be ready in two hours, so don’t be late.”

And he was gone. Leaving Oliver to feel a new kind of hatred towards his father he has never felt in all of his years.

When he finally gets down to her office, all of her stuff is gone except a note written in red ink.

_“Hey, sorry got pulled away with Walter, but come by my old apartment tonight!_

_I love you,_

_Felicity_

Grabbing the note, he carefully folds it and puts it in his breast pocket and makes his way out of the building.

* * *

 

After a long day, Felicity just wanted to fall asleep and wake up from this very bad dream. She supposes it’s not the worst dream because Oliver is actually here though, so she has that going for her at least.

When she arrived back at her old apartment after her talk with Walter, she was reminded just how lonely she was when she first arrived in Starling City.

After finding out that Oliver had a Charity event that he was attending with none other than THE Laurel Lance from Walter, Felicity felt a sense of insecurity creep into her heart. She’s not sure why, because Oliver chose her in the end, and she does not doubt his love for her. But things are different back here in 2007. Oliver was the playboy. The man who had a long time girlfriend, who he supposedly loved.

The clock struck from 6 to 7 to 8 when she finally heard a knock on her door. Going to the door she opens it without a thought of hesitancy. On the other side was a dashing looking man she is proud to call her husband.

“Well hello Mr. Queen, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you in a suit like that.”

“Yeah” he says looking at her guilty. “I’m sorry I didn’t come by sooner, believe me I wish I had. But I brought Thai, from your favorite place on 2nd street.”

Crossing her arms, she glances at the food in his right hand. “The one with Khao Phad?”

“Extra Khao Phad.”

“Alright, I guess you can come in, but don’t think that some of my favorite Thai food is just going to make me forget that it took you four hours to come find me.”

Setting the food down on the counter and going straight to the cupboard to grab two plates, he tries to explain his side of the story.

“I’m so sorry, my plan was to come here straight after work, but my dad stopped me and told me there was a charity event tonight that I had to go to.”

Standing on the other side of the island, she responds with a simple,

“I know.”

Turning around he starts to plate their food.

“You know?”

“Yeah Walter may have let it slip that the famous Queen’s were hosting an event for the orphanage or something. And that you were taking Laurel as your date.”

Hearing a tone in her voice that he hasn’t heard in a very long time, he gently puts down the spoon and looks at her face. Her eyes are to the ground, avoiding his gaze. Walking around the island he gently places his hands to her cheeks and slowly makes her meet his eyes.

“The only reason I went tonight is because we agreed that we couldn’t change anything. Believe me when I tell you that I would have much rather been into the fifth episode of Doctor Who by now.”

Knowing she’s still not buying it he continues.

“Felicity you have my heart. You’re my girl, and that is never going to change. Not now, not ever.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Taking a deep breath, she lets him kiss her and take away all of the bad thoughts that have been taunting her all night.

“Ok. You know as much as I love being in this position with you, our food getting cold.”

“You are absolutely right, so why don’t you go pick what we’re watching tonight, and I will bring over our food.”

“I like the sound of that” she says pecking his lips once more and then turns to go over to the tv.

After two servings of food and several scoops of mint chocolate chip, Felicity was splayed out on Oliver’s lap. Her head was laying on his thighs, while he let his fingers comb through her hair  
absentmindedly.

They were on the third act of Star Wars: Return of the Jedi , but Oliver wasn’t really paying attention to the battle between Luke and The Emperor. All he could think about was what his father had said about Felicity. He couldn’t believe his father would be so against anyone for him, but especially Felicity. The best decision he would ever make.

Noticing the stress lines on his forehead, Felicity gently smooths them down with her fingers. That brings him back to the present.

“What’s wrong?”

Taking a deep breath, he just shakes his head.

“Oliver”

“It’s nothing-“

“It’s not nothing” she says sitting up. “What’s going on? And before you try to deny it again, I will remind you that regardless whatever time we’re in we are still married.”

“I know” he says giving her a sincere smile. “Have I ever told you how happy I am that you’re my wife.”

“I think it’s come up a few times.”

“Well I am.”

“Me too. I mean I’m happy to be your wife and happy to call you my husband.”

Realizing what he’s doing she closes her eyes shakes her head. “No. No don’t do that. You are not getting out of this conversation, now tell me what is bothering you.”

Sighing he finally lets it all out. “It’s just something my dad said earlier. He asked me when I was going to propose to Laurel.”

Giving him a quizzical look, she asks “Why would that be weird, I mean you two were in a good place right? I mean that is before two weeks from now.”

“We are-were, but the thing is my dad never asked me that before, nor did he ever care about our relationship.”

“Then why would ask you now?”

“I have a very good feeling it might have something to do with the very pretty blonde claiming to be nothing more than my platonic friend from Las Vegas.”

“Ugh, sorry”

“Don’t apologize, I am as much to blame as you are, because you forget that you’re not the only one happy to see me.”

“There’s something else, what is it?”

Taking a moment, he contemplates whether to tell her what his father said, but he knows they made a vow on honesty, and that means everything to him.

“He said that you were just some Vegas girl that was nothing but a fling to me. And he didn’t stop there he said that you can take the girl out of Vegas but you can’t take Vegas out of the girl.”

“Well he’s not wrong about the latter, Vegas will always be a part of me. A bigger part that I care to share but regardless it’s where I’m from.”

“And I love that about you.”

“Oliver, you know who I am, you’ve known for seven years. I mean if you didn’t you wouldn’t have married me.”

Sharing a smile, she takes his cheek in her palm.

“When has anyone’s opinion mattered to you? It’s never mattered to me, in fact the only one that matters, is yours. So yeah, we’ve figured out the long awaited question, ‘Would Robert Queen like me’ and the answer is no.”

“Felicity-“

“And that’s ok, because at the end of the day I have you and that is all that matters to me.”

Nodding his head, they meet halfway.

“Shh, the best part’s coming up.” She says patting his chest and going back to the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I can't thank you all enough for all of your support, it means the world to me. And with that here is the next part.

Later that night after the credits were long gone, Oliver looked down to see her glasses askew and hair in several different places. A soft smile crosses his lips, as he gently reached over to turn off the movie, causing the room to go in darkness.

After getting out from under her, he lifts her up effortlessly and takes her back to the master bedroom. Laying her down on the queen size bed, he goes through their night ritual, scraping her of her slippers, tucking her under the sheets and last but not least, pulling off her glasses and laying them on the nightstand. After shedding everything but his boxers, he joins his wife in her bed. One thing he is happy that hasn’t changed, is the act of falling asleep in her arms.

The next morning, Oliver wakes to an annoying buzzing sound. Opening his eyes, he immediately sees his wife wrapped around him like a spider monkey. For a second he thinks that he just woke from a cruel dream, but then everything halts that chance at hope, when his phone goes off again, Not wanting to disturb Felicity, he slowly reaches for the phone beside her glasses on the nightstand.

“Hello?”

“Ollie? Oh thank god, where have you been, I’ve been calling you for the last 30 minutes.”

The moment her voice hits his ears, Oliver’s eyes go wide.

“Laurel” he whispers.

“Yes, Laurel, who else would it be?”

“No one, ummm, what do you need Laurel?”

“I need to know why you bailed on me last night. Ollie, last night was supposed to be a huge night for us.”

Deciding he didn’t want to have this conversation with his wife literally clinging to him, he slowly untangles her and gets out of the bed and heads to the living room.

“Laurel look, I’m sorry ok, I came down with a… bug.”

“Wait you got sick last night? Was it the shrimp, I knew there was something off about those apps.”

“What? Uh, yeah it was the shrimp.”

“Oh, well do you want me to come over and take care of you?”

“NO.” he clears his throat. “I mean no, you don’t need to be around me, and besides I’m pretty sure I’m getting better.”

“Are you sure, because that’s what girlfriends do, take care of their boyfriends.”

Cringing at the title and situation Laurel just explained, Oliver pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sure Laurel.”

At the end of his sentence he hears footsteps behind him. Looking up he sees Felicity wiping sleep out of her eyes and giving him a questioning look. Shaking his head he silently assures her it’s nothing.

“Ok, well then I’ll come and check on you in a little bit.”

“Laurel you really don’t have to do that-”

“I’ll see you in an hour, I love you.”

“Laurel-”

‘Click’

“Laurel?”

Taking the phone away from his ear, he sees the call has ended.

Sighing, he closes his eyes.

“Girlfriend problems? Or is it ex-girlfriend problems, because…”

He gives her an adorable look that says ‘please stop’

“Did I wake you?”

Walking in between his legs, she says “Only when I got cold and realized my space heater was no longer there.”

“Is that all I am to you? A source of heat?”

“And very attractive sight for my eyes.”

Leaning down, she kisses him.

“Good morning.”

“Morning” he says in his husky voice.

Leaning back up and heading to the kitchen for coffee, she asks, “So what did Laurel want?”

“Oh you know an explanation on why I left her early last night.”

“And let me guess, the excuse was … you live in a bad neighborhood so you had to get home early?”

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you?”

“Never” she whispers.

“ I do hope you didn’t tell her that the real reason you left her was to see the woman that has your heart and watch Return of the Jedi?”

“No, I thought it’d be best if I told her that I got food poisoning.” He says wrapping his arms around her.

“The crab cakes?”

“Shrimp.”

Before he can kiss her again, his phone goes off again.

“Argh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok , you should probably go anyway, people are going to be wondering where the prince of Starling is, if he doesn’t show up soon. And judging by how you conversation ended, I’m going to say that Ollie has some issues to work out.

“Let me at least make you breakfast first.”

“As much as I would love that, I can’t, I’m already running late.”

“Then I’ll make you toast.”

“You are one determined man Oliver Queen.”

As he starts to prepare the toast, she goes back to her room to get dressed.

After about five minutes of content silence, Oliver remembers something.

“So, I never asked, did you come up with a plan yesterday?”

Walking into the room in a black pencil skirt and red top, she sighs while putting her hair in its signature ponytail.

“No, I mean I really came up blank yesterday, but in my defense I was doing double time. You?”

“I got nothin.”

“Well we better come up with something, and soon, because if we’re still here in two weeks our situation is going to become even more difficult.”

“The Gambit.”

“Yeah. As much as I don’t want you to endure that again, you’re gonna have to get on that boat if the time comes.”

“I know” looking down at their intertwined hands, he meets her eyes again. “I know.”

“Hey, but that is worse case scenario, I promise. Right now we just need to find a way to get in contact with Sara, which will be my mission for the day.”

Going off for the third time in ten minutes, Oliver is very tempted to shatter his phone against the wall.

Looking down at the flashing screen that says 10 missed calls, 20 missed messages, & 5 voice mails. Felicity takes a deep breath and simply lays a loving kiss on his cheek.

“Lock up on the way out will you?” she says as she grabs the toast and coffee Oliver prepared for her, and heads for the door.

“Yeah. Felicity.”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And with one final step out the door, Oliver is left alone with his thoughts, and they weren’t good.

* * *

 

When he opens the door to the mansion, the first person he runs into is one of the last people he wants to speak to, his mother.

“Oliver, where have you been? You left so abruptly last night, I got worried.”

“Yeah, sorry, Laurel had a headache.”

“Oh, did you stay with her last night?”

“Um, no.”

“No?”

“I stayed with… Tommy. Laurel had a really bad headache and I didn’t want to disturb her so I dropped her off and headed to Tommy’s.”

“Oh”

“Yeah, so umm I’m just gonna go lay down.”

“Ok” she simply says as she watches him go up the stairs and disappear behind the wall.

Walking into his room, he immediately closes the door and sighs. Everything was not going well, and he knew if they stayed here any longer it would be inevitable for things to change, and he couldn’t let things change because no matter how much he hated those 5 years, he wouldn’t give them up if that meant he got to have Felicity and William.

‘William’ how easy would it be to just write a letter to his son and save so many years of pain and questions for him. But he couldn’t because there could be so many consequences if he did. But even that thought didn’t stop him from gazing at his desk, or slowly walking over to it and sitting down. But before he could grab the pen, there was a knock at the door, and someone entering.

Thinking that it was Laurel, his shoulders immediately went tense and his senses on alert.

“Hey man”

At the sound of a deep familiar voice, Oliver’s demonor went slack. Turning around, his eyes went soft.

“Tommy”

“Uhh it’s the one and only, no need to get all nostalgic or anything.”

“Sorry, umm, it’s been a morning.”

“Yeah your telling me, have you seen the headlines?”

“What headlines?”

“The one where Oliver Queen goes to an unknown Thai place near the glades in full out suit and tie.”

Standing up, he immediately takes the phone out of Tommy’s hand.

“Oh no” he whispers.

“Man, I swear you could sweat a bead and people would go crazy” Tommy says flopping on the bed. “People will do about just anything to make a buck and get your attention.”

Noticing that Oliver isn’t paying attention, Tommy waves his hand.

“Yoohoo, Earth to Oliver. Dude that is literally the least you need to worry about, I mean who cares, you were getting Thai. Although that is a bit odd, since when do you like Thai?”

Finally looking up from the article, he processes everything his friend just said.

“Look it’s a big deal because, I may have lied to Laurel on where I was last night.”

Knowing that his comment is risky considering the fact that he knows Tommy is in love with Laurel, has him being hesitant. But then he remembers that past him didn’t know that so he tries to put it off  
like he doesn’t care. For a second he swears that he sees a hint of hurt in his friend’s eyes, but just like that it was gone.

“So where does she think you were last night?”

“Here, sick. But my mom thinks that I was with you.”

“Oh Ollie, always the one stuck in a web of lies. Your lucky I like you, and I guess I can lie for you, as long as you tell me where you really were last night.”

Oliver knows that his friend was not in the dark when it came to his indiscretions, in fact sometimes he encouraged it, which made this a little bit easier for him, no matter how much he hated this part of his life.

“I was with a girl last night.”

“Are you just gonna keep me hangin on this, I mean I could just simply accidently let it slip that you never made it back to my place last night. Unless you gave me deats. Was she hot? A good lay?”

“OK, yes she was hot and really good in bed.”

Those weren’t lies and he doesn't feel bad for bragging about his wife, in fact that’s what a husbands supposed to do right?

“And for the record, you wouldn’t have outed me.”

“You my friend are right, gotta keep that promise we made back in second grade.”

Before he can respond, there is another knock at the door. Laurel carefully walks in.

“Hey Ollie, I brought you some chicken noodle soup.”

She stops when she sees Tommy.

“Laurel look I appreciate it but I really am ok, like I said I was.”

“Yeah it’s a miracle, he can walk again.”

“Shut up Merlyn”

“Ok Lance, just trying to help.”

Turning her attention back to Oliver, she asks, “So now that you’re feeling better maybe we can go get some breakfast or something.”

“I-”

Before he can say anything, his phone goes off. Pulling it out of his pocket, he sees it’s an unknown number.

‘SOS’

His alerts immediately go into overdrive, but then go down slightly when the next message goes through.

‘It’s Felicity by the way’

“I have to go.”

“But Ollie, what about breakfast?”

“I’m sorry Laurel, my dad needs me right now, but I’ll call you later” he says leaving the room.

* * *

 

When he gets to QC, he practically runs to her office, looking for the threat. When he arrives, he immediatly sees her standing in front of something and thinking really hard. When she sees him creeping in, she gives off a little huff.

“Relax Oliver, I’m not in danger.”

At those words, he slightly relaxes.

“You sent an SOS, what am I supposed to think?”

“Oh yeah, that, it wasn’t because I was in danger, It’s because of this.” She says pointing at a board she created with sticky notes.

“What is this?”

“This is my plan to get back home.”

“That tone doesn’t sound promising.”

“That would be because we can’t do everything else unless I get a computer. And before you say I can buy one for you, A- I can’t wait & B- None of them are what I need. Which leads me back to square  
one.”

“Which is what exactly?

“Me here talking to you. Oliver, I’m running out of ideas, and we need to get out of here before things change.”

“It might be a little lare for that.”

Turning around abruptly to meet his eyes that are currently looking down at her desk.

“What do you mean to late? What did you do?”

“Nothing… Ok it was something, but it shouldn’t be that big of a deal.”

“What did you do?”

“Well apparently there’s a photo and article floating around about me buying our Thai food last night.”

“Ok. What were you supposed to be doing?”

“I was supposed to go back with Laurel last night.”

“And there’s more. Why was last night so significant?”

“I remembered this morning that, she was going to tell me that she was thinking about going to law school, but she didn’t know if it was a good idea because she wanted to wait for me, and I was  
supposed to tell her to go for it, but…”

“Are you telling me that because you did not have that conversation last night, Laurel Lance may never become a lawer, meaning that she won’t be able to get us out of our sitauations. Oh god Oliver, this is not good. In fact this is really bad.”

“I know. I know.”

“And there’s also the fact that if she sees this article, she’ll know I was lying, which-”

“I got it” she says putting her hands up to stop him. Taking a deep breath, Felicity starts to process. “Ok I will deal with the article, and you need to figure out how to have that conversation.”

He nods his head.

“And Oliver, don’t touch anything. I mean it.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

As he is about to leave a thought occurs to him.

“Hey you said that no one has the technology that you need right?”

“Uh yeah.”

“Well you’re wrong, because we do know someone that has advanced tech that could get a signal through.”

“And who would that be…. No, No absolutely not.”

“Felicity think about it ARGUS is our only bet.”

“Yeah but you’re forgetting something, we don’t have friends in the inside, meaning we can’t just waltz in and take anything we want.”

“No but have you forgotten who I am?”

“Don’t you mean who you will be?”

“Felicity, while I may not have powers like Barry or Kara, I do have my brain and my skills. That is my superpower. So what makes this any different than a recon mission in our own time?”

“Well, we kind of don’t have the equipment. And we can’t forget that Amanda Waller is in charge.”

“Look I will deal with everything and I will pick you up after work.”

He turns to leave.

“Whoa, wait what? After work, we can’t just leave.”

“Felicity we don’t have a choice and the sooner you get the equipment you need, the sooner we can get back to William.”

At his name everything goes away, and she knows for a fact that he’s right.

“Ok. I’ll be ready.”

Nodding his head, he simply says “Good” and walks out to clean up his mess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to say, you are all incredible people. Thank you so much for your amazing comments!

After hours of sitting in her office, Oliver finally texted her to meet back at her apartment.

Not sure if the change of plans was a good or bad thing, she simply gathered her things and left.

When she arrived at the one bedroom, she walks in to see Oliver already there zipping up a bag.

“What is that?”

“Everything we need for our mission .”

“Ok but I don't have anything to wear. As much as I hate to say it ,I got rid of everything black right before I moved in.”

“Already taken care of” he says tossing a pair of black clothes towards her, that she clumsily catches.

“Ok, and I’ll need-”

“A way to communicate, already covered.”

“You thought of everything didn’t you?”

“Felicity, this isn’t my first recon mission, and it definitely won’t be my last.”

“Well I bet you didn’t think about going in there unarmed.”

“Oh course not, but we’ll have to pick up a gun on our way in.” Standing up, he looks at her face and sees the worry all over it. “Hey what’s wrong, you’ve never shied away from the field before.”

“Oliver, what if something happens, I mean we’re not us right now.”

Taking her hands in his he leans down to meet her eyes.

“Do you trust me?”

Taking a deep breath, she nods. “With my life.”

“Then you know that I wouldn’t be doing this if there was another way. And Felicity, we are getting out of there together, with a laptop that is going to take us back to William. Back to our son.”

“Ok. Ok.” Calming down she pecks his lips. “Um give me 10 minutes and I’ll be ready.”

“Oh and Felicity you know ARGUS like the back of your hand right?”

“Is that because I’ve looked at the blueprints about a thousand times.”

“Maybe”

“Ok, let me get one thing straight, no I do not know ARGUS like the back of my hand, but one thing my computer can do is get those blueprints.”

“See the tech isn’t that useless now is it?”

“Oh it’s useless.”

* * *

 

It’s about 10 when they arrive at the massive facility.

“Alright you good on the plan?”

“Yeah, we’ll go in, grab some hi-tech and get the hell out.”

“And stay close.”

Nodding her head, they leave the comfort of the Black SUV, that was ‘carelessly lying around the Queen garage’ Oliver said nonchalantly.

The first step to the plan was to get a weapon, which Oliver thought would be easy  
considering there were only two big guards standing out front.

‘Easy for him to say’ Felicity thought, but he did this every night so what does she know.

After some major stealth moves, any ninja would be proud of, and a lot of punching and grunting, both guards were down for the count and unconscious. Oliver grabbed both guns and a knife and motioned for her to follow him.

When they got inside, they scaled the walls with their hands never leaving the white, grain. A few times they had to stop, but luckily never got caught, and then they somehow made it to the main tech room without ever being seen.

“Ok you have two minutes” Oliver said taking his post at the door.

“I just need one” she says having her eyes glide over the whole room.

The room was filled with monitor after monitor, and while those were ideal, she couldn’t lug that out and get away. Something smaller was a necessity.

She continued to look over every inch, until something stopped her in her tracks. A laptop.

“Perfect” she whispers to herself.

Quickly going over to the small portable device, she picks it up and inspects it.

Oliver glances over his shoulder and sees her carrying something.

“Will that do?”

“Yeah, it’ll get the connection we need to get a hold of Sara.”

“Alright, then we need to go. Now.” he says as two guards turn the corner.

“Felicity.”

Hearing the urgency in his voice, she quickly brings the computer to her chest and goes to the door. But before she can leave, Oliver’s arm goes over her chest and pushes her behind him. Putting his pointer finger to his lips, he nods his head. That is the silent indication that as soon as he takes down these two guys, they need to run.

After a few seconds, he pounces and her anxiety is through the roof.

“NOW” he says taking her hand and leading her down the hall.

When they turn the corner, alarms start to go off and the sound of hundreds of footsteps can be heard through the walls. Felicity swears it sounds like the beginning of a stampede.

“Oliver, this is not good.”

“No, it’s not. But right now we need to find an exit.”

“Wait, what hall is this?”

“What?”

“What room number did we just pass?”

Not understanding what that has do with anything, he simply says “Um I don’t know J42 I think, why?”

“Because if that is truly the number we passed, there is an exit not to far from here.”

“Alright lead the way.”

When they reach the end of the hall, sure enough there is an exit. By this time the cavalry has turned the corner and began to shoot. Oliver shot back and hit a couple mean, when Felicity pulled him through the exit, and they began to sprint like they’ve never sprint before.

When they finally got back to the SUV, they immediately got in and sped away.

Breathing heavily, Felicity tried to catch her breath, and bring her adrenalin down.

“Wow, why did that feel more exhilarating than usual?”

“Maybe because we weren’t supposed to do it.”

“Right because breaking the law is so much more nerve racking than anything.”

As they were about half way into their journey back home, Felicity had finally calmed down, and a thought occurred to her.

“Hey I never did ask, how did your talk with Laurel go today?”

“Fine.”

“How did you do it? What did you say?”

“I took her out to lunch, and lightly brought the subject up.”

“And?”

“And she was surprised. I couldn’t tell if she was surprised that I had actually paid attention,  
or if I actually cared.”

“I’m going to go with the former.”

“Me too.”

“So, is there going to be a reason the Green Arrow doesn’t go to prison until seven years into his crusade?”

“Yes. She is going to Law School.”

Laying back in her seat, she lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding onto. “Good.”

“Yeah”

“Man this making sure history stays the same thing, is hard.”

“Tell me about it.”

“How do the Legends do this everyday?”

“Beats me.”

“Their not gonna catch us are they?” Oliver asks calmly knowing the answer.

“Of course not, I covered the license plate.”

* * *

 

When they arrive at the familiar townhouse, Oliver turns the ignition off.

“Well I think tonight went well. Well except for almost dying, several times. But other than that, we just got the golden ticket.”

“Yes we did.”

Leaning over, she kisses him, and he quickly returns it. When she breaks the kiss, she smiles boldly at him. Turning to get out, she notices that he’s not moving.

“Aren’t you gonna come in?”

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“Last night was to close of a call, and as much as I would rather be sleeping with you tonight, I don’t want a replay of this morning.”

“Right” she says looking down and trying to hide the hurt she’s feeling.

“Felicity”

“I get it, you’re right. I’m just gonna get this together, and get a hold of the Legends.” Swiping at a stray tear, she continues. “I’ll uhh, call you when I get a hold of them.”

“Felicity, I love you.”

Simply nodding her head she gets out of the car. “Goodnight Oliver.”

When she closes her front door, and hears the car pull away, she whispers to herself, “I love you too Oliver.”

That night two sleepless souls, crave for one another. Oliver lays, staring at his ceiling feeling the ache deep within him. And on the other side of the city, the same thing is happening to Felicity.

When the numbers on her clock change from 2:59 to 3:00, she has had it. She gets up, puts on her sneakers, grabs her keys and leaves her home.

Not truly understanding what she is doing until she reaches the gate, everything becomes clear. She is at the Queen Mansion, at 3:15 Am.

“What am I doing?”

But deep down she doesn’t have the heart to turn around. She needs to see him, hold him. So instead of turning around, she grabs her phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, I’m out front.”

Waiting, she hears movement on the other side of the phone. A couple minutes later, the front door opens up. Meeting halfway, they kiss.

“What happened to keeping the timeline in tact?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Neither could I.”

“And I figured no one’s missing me anyways.”

“Except me.”

“Yes, except you.”

“Come on.”

When they make it up the stairs and to his room, Felicity is in as much awe as a tired person can be at 3 in the morning. Settling in, everything seems right again.

Laying her head on his chest, she feels him trace figures on her back. She is almost asleep when she mutters something.

“You know, I’ve never been in your room before”

“You haven’t?”

“Nope. I never made it past the foyer.”

“Well I’ll show it to you in the morning. Go to sleep.”

“M-k”

And with one final breath, her breathing evened out and Oliver could finally go to sleep in peace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I am so sorry, so I had originally posted my first version of chapter 6 and then realized I hated the ending, so here is the new and improved ending.

When the sun blankets over the two intertwined figures on the bed, the first thing seen is the look of absolute peace on each face. All the worries were gone. That is until a certain brown haired little sister barged into the room unexpectedly.

“Ollie!”

At the sound of the petite, young voice, both figures raise up in shock. At the sight of a very young Thea Queen, Felicity squeeks, pulls the covers over her spaghetti strap cami, and looks around for a way to hide.

Noticing the blonde woman for the first time, Thea, looks at her suspiciously.

“Your not Laurel.”

At the accusation, Felicity tries to pull the covers over head to hide.

“THEA! What are you doing in my room?” Oliver says trying to shield Felicity.

“Mom’s been calling for you for the last 10 minutes, so she sent me to come wake you up.”

“Thea.” he says taking a deep breath. “I will be downstairs in a few minutes, now please close the door on your way out.”

The feisty 12 year old, hesitates as she continues to let her eyes linger on the woman who is not his girlfriend.

“Thea.”

“Ok, ok. I’m going.”

As she turns around, she is about to leave, when another person arrives in the room.

“Ollie, please don’t tell me you’re still aslee..p” Seeing Felicity for the first time, partially hiding behind Oliver, makes Tommy stop his sentence. “Well hello there. Am I interrupting something?”

“No” Thea says at the same time Oliver says “Yes”

“Are you just gonna sit there and make me have to guess who your friend is?”

At this point, Oliver hangs his head in both embarrassment and frustration.

“Get out. Both of you.”

“I will once I get this pretty girl’s name” Tommy says flashing his signature smile, and wink.

At the look that he has seen a million times over the years, his friend has used on so many different women, Oliver feels jealous course through his veins. Just the thought that his best friend was hitting on his wife, in his bed, is unbelievable.

“Tommy if you don’t get out in the next three seconds I will have you wishing you never told me that secret at Tony Parker’s party three years ago.”

At the threat, Tommy is singing a different tune. “It was very nice to meet you, beautiful stranger.”

And with that, the door closes, and they are both surrounded in the silence of the day.

“We are really failing at this keep subtle thing, aren’t we?” Felicity asks innocently.

Oliver simply answers by throwing his head back and hitting the pillow dramatically.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.”

Reaching for her glasses, across his body on his nightstand, she grabs them and puts them on. When everything becomes crystal clear, she gets a good look of Oliver Queen’s childhood bedroom.

The first thing she notices, is how big it is. It has to be at least the size of her apartment. The second thing she notices is the simplicity of the room. She knows better than anyone that Oliver likes his room nice and tidy, but this surprises her.

“Is your room always this tidy?” she asks slowly getting out of the bed.

“You sound surprised.”

“Not for you, but for Ollie, yes. I just figured your room would be as chaotic as your life.” she says shrugging her shoulders.

As she advances on one of his two bookshelves, she lets her fingers graze the worn covers and then stops.

“You never told me you read Moby Dick.”

“That’s because I didn’t” he says leaning against the headboard as watches her.

Turning around, she gives him a confused look. “Then why do you have it?”

“Decoration.”

Rolling her eyes, she goes back to exploring the humongous room.

“You have a lot of boats in here.”

“Yeah, it was kind of my thing.”

“Oh the irony” she whispers. Then she sees the window.

Pulling back the curtain, she can see one of the most beautiful gardens she’s ever seen.

“Wow”

“I know” he says wrapping his arms around her waist and letting his lips graze against her earlobe.

“It’s beautiful.” While she watches the roses and daisies, Oliver only has eyes for her.

“Yeah.”

Turning in his embrace, she kisses him. They savor the softness of one another’s lips.

“Thank you”

“For what?”

“For letting me stay here. It didn’t really end up in our favor, but it was nice to be in your arms.”

“I know what you mean.” he says bringing her in for a hug.

After a couple minutes, she pulls away.

“I should probably go, I’m sure Thea has snitched to your parents that I am not Laurel. Besides I need to get in contact with Sara.”

“I’ll try to sneak you out.”

“Ok.”

After gathering her sneakers and hoodie, Oliver takes her hand and leads her out the door of his bedroom. When he sees the hallway clear, they quietly walk down the corridor.

Reaching the grand staircase, they don’t hear movement from below, so they start to move. When they reach the bottom of the steps, Oliver looks around as if he were trying to get them out of a rescue  
mission. Finally coming to the beautiful double doors, his family calls the front door, Felicity whispers, “We made it.”

“Yeah”

“I’ll call you the second I hear confirmation from Sara” she says pecking his cheek.

And without another thought, she walks out the doors.

* * *

 

As soon as Felicity’s feet touch the hardwoods of her apartment, she is kicking off her shoes and dropping her hoodie to the ground. Jogging over to the laptop that is sitting untouched on her island, she  
sits down and gets to work.

After an hour of developing the algorithms she needs to contact the Waverider, everything is perfect, all she has to do is push the ‘Enter’ button. Seconds later, she does just that.

A few seconds later, Sara’s face shows up.

“Sara” she sighs.

“Felicity, hi. What’s going on? Where are you?”

“It’s a very long and complicated story, but the short version is, Oliver and I are stuck in 2007.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I know. And before you ask, no we don’t know how we got here, but none of that will matter when you arrive and take us back. Which I’m hoping is in the next few hours.”

At her happy assumption, Sara’s confused look turns to a downcast look.

“Woah, what is that look for? Sara?”

“About that, it might take a little longer than a couple hours.”

“Ok, how long exactly?”

“I… don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know? Sara you are literally on a time ship, you can be here in seconds.”

“Could. Could be in there in seconds.”

“I’m sorry, why did you just use the past tense of can?”

“The Waverider might be under construction right now.”

“Under Construction?” she asks in disbelief. “No. No, the Waverider can not be down, it’s practically indestructible.”

“Oh god I wish. Look I’m sorry Felicity, believe me when I say that I would be there in a heartbeat if I could.”

Looking down, she feels all hope leave her body. “So when do you think you’ll be here?”

“I don’t know, it could be anywhere from a couple days to…”

Sighing, Felicity leans back. “Sara if you’re not here in the next two weeks, Oliver is going to have to relive one his most terrifying memories ever.”

“The Gambit” she utters.

“Yeah”

“Ok, look I can’t promise that it will be done by then, but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to save you two as soon as I can.”

Giving a small smile, she simply says, “I know you will.” Sitting up, she sighs. “Keep me updated.”

“I will. Hang in there.”

And with one final nod, Felicity cuts the feed, and is left with a black screen.

“Great.”

* * *

 

After Felicity left, Oliver went to eat, and luckily his parents didn’t seem to give him the accusing look they give him, whenever they catch him with a girl. Which means Thea didn’t snitch on him. But that  
didn’t stop her from glancing at him curiously every few seconds.

After breakfast, he walks to the stairs, when he gets the message.

_'I need you NOW'_

* * *

 

Walking into Felicity’s apartment, he feels the change in mood very quickly.

“Felicity?”

Then he sees her. On the couch, she is looking ahead, lost in thought.

“Felicity”

Gasping when she feels him lay a hand on her shoulder.

“Oliver.”

“What’s wrong? Was Sara not there?”

Giving off a humorless laugh, she looks away.

“Oh she was there alright. She told me that she can’t come.”

“What?”

“Apparently the Waverider was damaged in combat and it’s not working.”

“So what does that mean? That we’re stuck here?”

“Yes.”

After the shock of the revelation comes down on him, Oliver is sitting down, and Felicity is in action, getting up and pacing.

“Ok we have to think, since they won’t be here until TBA, as much as I hate to say this we HAVE to keep everything on track. So what were you doing a week before the Gambit goes down?”

Oliver looks down and makes a disgusted look.

“What’s that look for? Oliver?”

“I was sleeping with Sara at this time.”

“You were wh-” Taking a deep breath she turns around and murmurs to herself, “Of course you were.”

Turning back to him, she’s scared to ask the next question.

“Is that absolutely necessary for the development of this story?”

“The only reason she came on in the first place was because I made her… I made her feel like she had a chance.”

Sighing, she looks down conflicted.

“Felicity, I made a vow to you and that means more to me than anything. I don’t want to sleep with Sara, I don’t want to cheat on you.” The next words that leave his mouth, has him sounding and looking  
like a lost little boy. “Please don’t make me.”

“Oh Oliver. What about Sara?”

“We’ll find another way. I’ll convince right before the Gambit.”

“Ok, but we need to make sure she gets on that boat, because if she doesn’t we screw her life up too, and we will permanently be stuck here.”

“That’s tomorrow’s problem, let’s just focus on what we can control.”

“And what is that?”

“Having a night to ourselves for once.”

Smiling she hugs him, “I’d like that. Can I cook?”

“Absolutely not.”

“It was worth a shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am really sorry if you read the first version, but this one definitely has a better ending.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So words can not express how sorry I am for not updating. Life has been crazy and I had some crazy writer's block, but I must say that I am very happy with this update. So enjoy & let me know what you think!

As the days counted down, so did Oliver and Felicity’s patience. No word had come through from Sara, and two weeks turned into 10, then 9 days. Time was running out.

Everybody seemed to notice Oliver’s absence, his girlfriend, his parents, and his best friend. And when they did see him, he was different in their eyes, happier and carefree. Moira had noticed that he hadn’t come home drunk when he did bother to come home.

While his mother didn’t know what the cause of this difference in her son was, his father sure did. Which is why he had a plan to end this fling he was having with the blonde. A father son trip. In Robert’s eyes, time and distance was the key to ending a fling.

It was 8 days before the Gambit that things drastically started to fall apart for him, and the first thing was the most subtle. His father had asked to meet him in his study. Reluctantly leaving Felicity for the first time in days, he went to the mansion and softly knocked on his father’s office.

“Come in.”

“Father, you wanted to see me.”

Not looking up from a paper he is reading, Robert simply says “Take a seat.”

Hesitantly, Oliver takes a seat across from his father.

“Father-”

Robert’s pointer finger stops him in his tracks. When he finishes the sentence he was reading, he puts down the paper, and slowly looks up at his son.

“Oliver, do you know why I called you in here?”

“No.”

“I have called you because I haven’t seen you in the last couple days.”

“I’ve been… busy.”

“I imagine.”

Sighing at the judgmental tone.

“If I’m here so you can lecture me about my-” Oliver quickly shuts his mouth. “What do you want?”

Tempted to have Oliver finish his sentence, Robert opens his mouth, but then quickly changes his mind. What ever he was about to say is probably better left unsaid.

“Oliver, I asked you in here, because I would like to give you an opportunity.”

“And what would that be?”

“You and I take a trip on the Gambit.”

At the request, Oliver’s breath catches and he goes still.

“What did you just say?”

Knowing this moment was coming, it didn’t mean it would get any easier, when his father did finally utter the words.  
But something was very different when his father asked him the first time. The first time, they were happy, him and his father had a really good conversation reminiscing about the past, when he causally brought up the business trip, and how much he would love it, if Oliver joined him. But now there was no happiness, in fact if he wasn’t mistaken, it sounded a whole lot like spite.

“I have a business trip, and I want you to come.”

“Why?”

“Well for several reasons, you need to learn and be in the action of the business world. But the main one is to get away  
from that blonde.”

“Dad-”

“No Oliver, she is only going to ruin your future.”

“No she won’t” he says standing up defensively.

“Oh Oliver, when did you become so naïve? So blind?”

“Father, I am not naïve. And I am NOT blind. And my relationship with Felicity is none of your business.”

And with that, he turns to leave, not wanting to hear anymore of this nonsense from his father.

“Oliver you are going on the trip, we leave in 8 days. So you better get packing.”

Without looking back, Oliver storms out of the room and slams the door behind him.

“This can not be happening” he mutters. ‘This is not how it’s supposed to go.’

* * *

 

After telling Felicity about the conversation, she was speechless. The next thing that changed everything was when  
Tommy wanted to meet for a drink. What seemed harmless, turned out being a major mistake on his part.

When Oliver arrived at the club, he and Tommy used to frequent, he saw his friend sitting at the bar.

“Hey” he says sitting down.

“Hey. Hey bartender, get my friend over here a tequila.”

After getting the drink, Oliver looks at his friend who was already a couple drinks ahead of him, grab a shot of tequila of his own, and saluted him. Drowning it back, Tommy flinches, and so does he, this younger body is not used to this hard liquor.

“So what’s going on Tommy?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ollie, you’ve disappeared. I’ve gone from seeing you everyday, to what, once a week?”

“Ok, yeah I’ve been a little busy lately, but what’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is, Ollie you’re not supposed to go MIA on me.”

“Ok. I’m sorry.”

After a moment of silence, Tommy suddenly turning very serious, Tommy gives him a look.

“You really don’t love Laurel do you?”

That question completely throws him off guard.

“Why would you ask me that? Tommy, you know I love Laurel.” he says unconvincingly even to his own his ears.

“Really? Because if that were true you wouldn’t have been with that girl” his best friend says seriously.

Not wanting to have this conversation in the crowded club, he grabs his friends arm and leads him out of the club and  
to the alley. When the door is closed, Oliver decides to do something he knows he will absolutely regret later, but he needs to tell his friend the one thing he has longed to tell him over the last seven years.

“I’m in love Tommy. I love her.”

Tommy knows that they’re not talking about Laurel.

“How do you know?”

“I just do. But Tommy this stays between you and me, Laurel or anyone else can never know about this.”

Tommy doesn’t answer at first, causing Oliver to rethink everything he just said.

“Just do me one favor” Tommy says in one of the most serious tone’s he’s ever heard his friend use, “just don’t lead her on.”

Before Oliver can respond, his phone goes off.

It was Laurel.

‘I need you NOW’

“Um, I have to go.” Turning to leave, he stops and turns back to his friend. “Tommy….”

“You’re secret’s safe with me.”

Nodding his head, he leaves.

* * *

 

Arriving back at the mansion, Oliver heads up to his room as a hunch. And sure enough Laurel was pacing with her arms crossed, and her lips formed in a deep frown.

Hearing the door open, she turns towards him and scowls at him.

“Where. Have. You. Been?” she asks in a menacing whisper.

“Laurel, I can explain…” he says holding up his hands in surrender, trying to get her to calm down.

“Don’t Laurel me. You have been ignoring me, you’ve been God knows where. And Ollie, I am so mad at you.”

“Laurel”

“I don’t understand, I mean Ollie, I love you and you love me. At least I think you love me. Do you love me?”

“Laurel” he says sighing. “Of course I love you…”

“Then why are you ignoring me? I mean I thought our conversation the other day about me being a lawyer was good. You cared.”

“I do care, and I meant what I said, you should pursue your dream of being a lawyer because you’re going a damn good one.”

“Really? You really think that?”

“I know that.”

Sighing she lets all of her tension go and comes towards him.

“Oh Ollie” she says looping her arms around his neck.

Patting her back awkwardly, he takes her in his arms in a friendly way, because despite how messed up the situation is, he really does miss Laurel.

When she pulls back, he eyes are shining.

“I just had the greatest idea, you should come with me.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I mean your parents are paying for any school you go to, why can’t you come with me?”

“Laurel…”

“What? It’s not the most absurd idea ever, besides we’ve been dating for the last 3 years, don’t you think it’s about time we moved in together?”

The thought of moving in with Laurel, leaves him uncomfortable. The first time he had this conversation, it was equal amounts of uncomfortable, but at that time it was because he knew once he moved in with her he would be officially tied down to her. But now it was because he couldn’t possibly think of living with anyone but Felicity. If anything proved that, it was the fact that he practically moved in with Felicity within the first week of their first relationship.

But what did he do now? He couldn’t tell her that he didn’t want to move in with her because that would ruin everything; that would be the end of their relationship. But at the same time he wanted to be honest with her, something he never did when he was younger. He always told Felicity and William, honesty was the key to everything, and that was one of the main reasons why their family was so close and happy, because they were honest with one another.

“Ollie? Where’d you go?”

“What” he asks shaking himself from the thoughts? “Oh, sorry, just thinking.”

“About?”

Taking a deep breath, he makes his decision.

“Laurel… I can’t go with you.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because I don’t deserve you. Laurel, you deserve someone who is going to treat you right and love you unconditionally. I mean I do love you, just not the way that you need.”

“Ollie” she says heartbroken.

Taking her shoulders in his hand, he makes her look at him.

“Laurel, I’m setting you free, because you deserve to live your life the way you want.”

“But I want you.”

“No. No you want my life, you want the big house, the big family, the money, the power.”

“And you don’t?”

“No. I mean yes, I want the family, but I could care less about everything else. I don’t need power or money for that matter, all I need is an undying love and loyalty. Because at the end of the day, that is all that matters.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m a man that has been shown what love truly is and that is worth fighting for. My hope for you is that you find that kind of love, because you deserve it.”

Kissing her forehead, one final time, he turns and leaves.

Leaving her flabbergasted.

* * *

 

“Hey” she says looking up from her book she is reading while cuddled up under a blanket on the couch.

“Hey” he says leaning against the door he just closed.

“You’re home late, although it’s not really late for us, because right about now you would still be hitting the streets.”

Pushing against the door, he slowly walks over to her and captures her lips mid-sentence.

“What was that for?”

“I love you.”

“What happened?”

Kneeling down he meets her eyes. “I screwed up, again.”

“What did you tell Tommy?”

“That I was in love with you and that I wasn’t sorry.”

“Oliver…”

“And that wasn’t all, I also broke up with Laurel.”

Letting out an unexpected laugh Felicity, grabs his hands.

“And to think you couldn’t have messed up anymore.”

His head rests over their intertwined hands. “You’re not helping.”

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok, because I have faith that when Sara comes, she will fix all of this.”

“She’s really taking her sweet time.”

Meeting his eyes she gives him an agreeing smile.

“I just couldn’t help it, seeing them after so many years, it just…”

“I get it. They were two of the most important people of your life.”

“Over the last seven years, there has been so much I have wanted to say.”

“And you did.”

“Yeah I did.” Meeting her eyes again, he says “you know the one thing I have been dying to tell Tommy after so many years, is about you. I truly believe that he would have loved you.”

“And I know I would have loved him.”

“And as for Laurel, I think my biggest regret was leading her on for so long, I mean it only caused her pain in the end. I think that’s why I said what I did.”

“You know Oliver, one of the reasons I love so much is because of your strength, and not physical. Not that I don’t love your humongous biceps and to die for abs…”

“Felicity” he gently says smirking.

“But I’ve always admired how you can take any situation and make the best of it. How you’ve leaned and lost so much, and instead of holding that against everyone, you use it to remind you that life is precious. Oliver you’ve come so far since you came back from that island and you’ve grown into this amazingly selfless man. The man I love.”

Laying a kiss on her palm, he doesn’t lose eye contact with her.

After a moment of reveling in their love, Oliver kisses her palm again.

“Don’t you have things you wish you would’ve said?”

“Well I mean yeah, but…”

“But?”

“I can’t”

“Why not? I mean I already screwed everything up.”

“I mean would I like to find Cooper and slap him for everything he has done to me or find my dad and tell him how much he hurt me? Yes. But I can’t because all of that shaped me to be the person I am today, and I kind of like her. And there’s a rumor going around that someone loves me.”

“I do. Come on, I mean we’re still here. What do you regret the most?”

“Well, I guess there is one thing.”

“Well?”

Sighing Felicity says, “Me and my mom weren’t in a good place in this time. I moved straight from Boston to here and she wasn’t happy. It wasn’t that I got the job, but because I didn’t go home. And I wouldn’t for years. I guess if I could do anything it would be to tell her that I’m sorry and that I love her.”

“Well like you said the night’s still young.”

He hands her a pin and paper carelessly laying on the table, in her hand.

“I’m gonna go take a shower” he says laying a kiss on her forehead.

Looking down at the blank page, she starts to write.

 

_‘_ _Dear Mom,_

_I know it’s been a while, a long while and I’m sorry for that. I just want to let you know that I love you and I am so thankful for everything you’ve done for me, because without you, I wouldn’t be here. I love you mom and I hope that you can forgive me for not coming home._

_Love, Felicity’_

* * *

 

Unknowing to her, Oliver sends the letter the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is the final chapter! Tell me what you think!


End file.
